Whispers under the Blue Moon, Calista's story
by lovlyangl
Summary: Welcome back to the Blue Moon Series. In the fifth installment we see Calista start her first year of High school, and discover that love is often found in your brothers, best friends arms. Full summary inside/Mature themes/Review Please.
1. Getting ready for high school

**Whispers Under the Blue Moon, Calista's Story.**

**by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own the main CSI:NY characters. Just the ones my mind created and the story that's about to unfold.**

**.............................................................**

**Welcome back to the Blue Moon Series. In the fifth installment we see fourteen year old Calista start her first year of High school. With a few weeks away from fifteen, this vibrant teen, becomes well loved and popular by her peers. With her high endurance, bubbly attitude and athletic abilities, it doesn't take her long to become head cheerleader, all star track and field star and Basketball player. But being popular, means nothing to this young teen. Too her, it's a stepping stone into a great College. **

**Going through her first year, she ignores the boys that run the halls, calling her a fox, babe, and girl of their wet dreams. Trying to get through the silliness of it all, Calista continues her daily routines and busy schedules. Just as she thinks she has everything in place, Donnie Flack, her brothers best friend decides to tease and harp on Calista endlessly as she starts her first year. Not willing to put up with his childish games and attitude, she gives back as good as she gets. **

**Slowly coming to realize that Donnie is in love her, she has to decide whether she wishes to return his love, or break his heart, forever.**

**................................................................**

It was an beautiful morning in Baily, North Carolina. Waking up to the sound of her alarm, Calista stretched, hopped out of bed and headed into the shower. She was excited for her first year of high school to begin.

Two weeks away from fifteen, she pinned up her long, flowing, chestnut, waist length hair, before climbing into the shower. She was a beauty, blessed with rich looks. Her skin was the color of olive, her sea green eyes danced with teenage mischief. Her body was willow thin, with the perfect breasts, hips, and miles of leg, that helped her reach her height of 5ft7, at the age of almost fifteen.

Climbing out of the shower, she dressed in tight black angel wing jeans, with a white spaghetti strapped undershirt, covered with a waist lengh black lace shirt. Placing on a light dusting of make-up like her mother had showed her, she grabbed up her back pack and headed downstairs.

Nearing the kitchen, she could hear her brother MaCanna bitching...

"Come on mom, why do I have too take the sissy to school? Can't she go with her friends?"

"Please MaCanna, it's your sisters first day. What's it going to hurt if you take her. Try and remember your first day. This is new for your sister. Coming from a private school, it's harder for her to adjust to public school. Think kids aren't going to judge her? They judged you enough, when you started your first year, right? Plus you're a senior. You can help her become involved with activities."

"Fine... but she better not start with Donnie again this morning. All the two of them did, was butt heads all summer. They hate each other."

Stella smiled, she knew different. She could see the way he looked at Calista. It wasn't hate, it was love. Love that hadn't been discovered yet. Even Mac had noticed it. Warning his wife that if Donnie even attempted moving in that direction, he'd box his ears.

Seeing her daughter walk through the kitchen door, Stella sighed. She was mirror image to her, only several years younger.

"Hi sweetheart, you ready for your first day?"

"I guess, mom. Mornin' Gregory, how's my little bro?"

"I'm good Calista, you look pretty. Mommy said that the boys are going to faint, cause of the way you look."

"Aww... thanks li'l bro." Looking at her brother, she said... "You don't have to take me, bro. I can walk, it's not that far."

MaCanna felt like an ass. He could see the sadness in his sisters eyes. They were so close, yet all the problems with her, and Donnie were rubbing off on him. The stress that the two of them brought when they were together, was felt by everyone around them, even his girlfriend Selina.

"No... I'm sorry sissy. It's just... I wish you and Donnie could get along once and a while. It would make everything so much easier."

"I promise to try, bro. He just makes it so hard. It's almost as if he gets off on it," she said.

Stella laughed.

"What's so funny mom?"

"Nothing kids. I've got to over and see Virginia, you all have a good day."

Leaving the kids to get themselves off to school, Stella left to share her morning with Virginia.

**tbc...**


	2. Making new friends

When MaCanna and Calista had picked up Selina. They headed over to Donnie's. Finding him waiting outside, Calista sighed as she eyed him.

He was 6ft1, with shoulder length rich dark brown hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a lean, well toned body at seventeen. Grinning wickedly, Calista could see he was going to start. Climbing in the back seat beside her, he said... "hey MaCanna whats th...."

"Not a word, Donnie. I want peace on the way to school. Keep it for when you two get out of my car."

Calista snickered. Leaving Donnie too sneer at her. Pulling into the parking lot at school, Calista jumped out and stood by her brother. MaCanna could see she was nervous. He was the same way three years ago, when he started here. He often wondered why their parents made them go to private school during their junior years. Only to have them transfer into public for high school.

Asking his father once, he remembered his answer... "well son, we wanted our children to have a taste of both worlds." Snapping out of his thoughts, they walked towards the front doors.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to take my sister to the office."

Giving MaCanna a kiss, Selina walked into the school with Donnie.

......................................................................

When MaCanna arrived at the office with Calista, he ran into four of his friends.

"Hey MaCanna, how's it going? Who's the new fox?" said Keith.

"This is my sister, Calista. Calista... this is Keith, Michael, and Paul. They are all seniors and great guys. If you have any problems, they'll help you."

"Hi... it's nice to meet you all." said Calista.

Watching her walk into the office, Keith practically drooled. Never had seen so much body, on a freshman girl.

"It's okay sissy, just breathe." said MaCanna as she was given her schedule. Reading it over, MaCanna took her to her first class. "Okay sissy, your next class after this is on the first floor facing the office. I'll see you at lunch. I love you, sissy."

"I love you too, bro." Walking into World History, everyone looked up from their books and stared.

"You must be Calista Taylor. You can have a seat in the front row, beside Keith."

Keith leaned down and whispered... "hello again."

"Keith... called the instructor. I hope you're going to concentrate on getting out of my class this year. Or would you prefer to stay till you are old and gray?"

"Sorry Mr Walker. To answer your question, I plan on passing this semester."

Everyone laughed. For the last two years, Keith had remained the class clown. The only time he was ever serious, was in auto shop, or art class.

"Alright class, let's get down to work."

.......................................................................................

With morning classes ended, Calista met up with her brother and Selina for lunch. Sitting at the table, Calista noticed a group of cheerleaders sitting at a table in the far corner. Excusing herself from her brother, she walked over.

"Excuse me, I'm Calista Taylor. I was wondering if you're taking on new cheerleaders this year?"

Looking Calista over, they could see the willow thin body, beautiful face, and full sensual bust.

"Um...I'm Melissa, this is Brenda, Tina, Wendy, Sue, Candice, Sasha, Gena and Franny. We just lost our head cheerleader... so we were looking for a new one. But the school only gave us one week to find her. If we can't, then they will send someone in. Can you cheer?"

"Mhm... I was a gymnast in my other school, cheerleader, track and field, and babsketball player. I love sports, and have been told I often light up my team mates."

The girls were liking her already. She was not only beautiful, but smart and bubbly too.

"Okay Calista Taylor, meet us after school, and we'll test you out."

"Honest? Oh wow, thanks. Um... just one question. Why don't you want the responsibility of head cheerleader?"

"Are you serious, Calista. The head cheerleader has to organize trips, functions, practices, write and teach the cheers. It's an overpowering job, that requires you too be up at the crack of dawn, making sure everything, and everyone is ready. So have a seat Calista, and tell us all about yourself and your family, except for your brother of course, we all know him," said Melissa.

Sitting down with her new friends, she couldn't wait to show them what she could do.

**tbc...**


	3. Cheerleading tryouts

After school Calista found MaCanna at his locker with Donnie.

"Hey bro, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure sissy, what is it?"

"Can you let mom and dad know I'm going to be late. It seems the cheerleading squad is looking for a new head cheerleader. I'd like to try out."

Donnie snickered. "Do you even know how to cheer?"

Ignoring Donnie, she stayed focused on her brother.

"Alright sissy, but how are you going to get home?"

"Can you pick me up around six?"

"Geez sissy, I have plans with Selina. I'm sure dad will pick you up."

"I hope you're right. Anyway... I gotta go. See ya at home, bro. Bye loser," she said to Donnie as she walked away.

"Your sister is a little brat. Ever since we were kids, she always bugged me to no end."

"Kinda like you did to her, huh." laughed MaCanna. "Come on Donnie, let's go home."

"Forget it, I want to see what the little squirt can do. I can't believe you want to miss it."

"I've seen her cheer. I can tell you right now, she'll make head cheerleader. She's very double jointed, and has alot of acrobatic skills. If you had of hung out at our home more, you'd have noticed."

"Whatever MaCanna, I'll see ya. I'm gonna watch."

Walking away, MaCanna was begining to wonder if Donnie had been crushing on his sister.

...................................................................................

"Hey Calista, bout time. What did your brother say?"

"He's got plans, but he's going to let my parents know, so one or the other will pick me up."

"Cool... we have something for you before you start. It's Sharon's outfits. The first one is our workout gear. It concists of black spandex with yellow stripes down the legs and black workout bra with the schools name across the top. The second one is your game uniform. Short skirt, top and sweater. They are all marked with a "C" for captain. So... if you want to change, we will wait."

While Calista was changing, Donnie sat over on the bleecher waiting for the antics to begin. As he seen Calista walk out, he almost fell off his seat. His only logical thought was... "where the hell had she been hiding those?" Never did he realize how gorgeous she had become. Feeling the ache in his crotch, he tried to focus.

"Whoa... you're gonna kill em, girl, said Brenda. "I can see the opposite team now. You'll have them running the wrong way down the field, just to see you." laughed Melissa. "Are you sure you're only fourteen?"

Turning on the music, Melissa said... "show us what you got girl."

Doing one of her routines from her old school., everyone ooed and awwed, as she jumped, twirled, cartwheeled free hand, ending in the splits."

Hearing everyone clap, Calista didn't realize she was being watched. Looking in the bleechers seen Donnie. Sticking her tongue out at him, she turned back to face the girls, as they gave her a welcome cheer...

"You... are... now... our... head... cheerleader... welcome... to... the... squad... Yaaaaaaay... Calista."

"Really? You're serious? Awesome."

"It will be, said Melissa. You will now be handed the cheerleading agenda. Now as our captain, you can change the times of our practices, or keep them the same."

"How do they work for you girls? Are you happy with the times?" Calista realized most of them were seniors, so she thought they may be use to a certain time.

"We have been. Though Brenda bitches about getting up at five thirty, she says it ruins her beauty sleep."

"Aww... If you want Brenda, I can change them to seven?"

"No... it's fine Calista. If we held practice at seven, I'd be late for the glee club at seven thirty."

"Okay then, I'll see you all at six thirty, tomorrow."

Once everyone left, Calista picked up all her gear, and walked out to the parking lot. Not seeing her dad, she wondered if he got a call out. _"Of all the days to forget your cell Calista." _she said to herself.

.........................................................................

Walking over, Donnie stood beside her. "Hey squirt, you did great. I never realized you could cheer."

Donnie felt his stomach muscle tense. It didn't feel right calling her squirt now, it felt weird. Just what the hell was wrong with him? She was driving him nuts standing there in her spandex bra and pants. She was just a kid for christ sakes, wasn't she? Taking off his school sweater, he covered her.

"Like you really care. What do you want Donnie?" she asked, as she snuggled into the warmth of it, smelling his cologne.

"It looks like your dads not coming. I can walk you home if you like."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? We are like fire, and water. Either you or I, would push the other in front of a car, just to get away. So... no thanks."

It was at that moment her uncle Don pulled up. "Hey kiddo, your dad sent me to get you. He had to go settle a dispute with the Simmons again."

Getting into the front of her uncles car, she buckled in.

"You coming son?" asked his dad.

"Um... I think I'll walk dad. I'll see you at home."

"Okay son. See you."

Watching them pull out, Donnie wasn't sure what the hell he was feeling. But what he did know... was he didn't like it, and neither would his uncle Mac if he knew about it.

**tbc...**


	4. I made head cheerleader

Once Calista was dropped off at home, she realized she still had Donnie's sweater. Running up to her room, she took it off and placed it on her chair. Then heading back downstairs, she jumped on her mom.

"Mom... guess what. Guess what?"

"With all that excitement it must be something good," said Stella.

"It is, I made head cheerleader."

Stella couldn't believe it. First day of high school, a freshman became head cheerleader.

"I know what you're thinking mom. But... it seems the squad lost their captain. No one on the team wanted the responsibility of booking practices, organizing events and training new girls. So I showed them one of my old cheers and they loved it. Next thing you know... BOOM... I'm head cheerleader. It's so awesome mom."

"Wow... good job sweetheart. Is that the uniform you're wearing?"

"It's our workout outfit. The actual outfit we wear for games is upstairs."

"Well... as beautiful, sexy and hot as you look. Please change before you father gets home. I don't think he's ready to let go of your strings yet.

Kissing her moms cheek, she giggled. "Sure mom. I'll be right back to help with dinner."

.....................................................

**W**hile Calista ran upstairs to change, Mac came through the door. Seeing his wife bent over the stove, he became excited. God she was so sexy, and her body was still exquisite after having three wonderful children.

Sneaking up behind her, he turned her and lifed her onto the counter. Then pulling her towards him, he kissed her with unbridled passion. Feeling the fire burn in the pit of her stomach, she knew they should stop, but her body refused to cooperate. He was like an addiction. Even after all these years, their love for each other never cooled.

Pulling down her pants, while she pulled down his, neither cared that they were acting like teenagers. The only thing they felt again, was the excitement of getting caught. Especially by their daughter who was upstairs.

Sliding into her warmth with greed. He could feel her claws scratch down his back, leaving him to hiss out her name..."Stella." Lost in the passion of his thick, powerful shaft, Stella gripped her thighs tightly around him, as her orgasm poured through her soul.

Feeling his wife's walls clench, and kiss his shaft, his orgasm followed hers, and as they leaned against each other, Calista walked back in.

"Whooooooooa... wow... um... I'll come back later. Naughty kids. By the way dad, is that the moon that mom fell in love with." Laughing wildly, Calista headed outside.

Feeling his wife's laughter, Mac lifted her from the counter. "It's not funny love. You weren't the one flashing your backside at your daughter.

"Aww... Im sorry Mac. It's just our daughter is always so blunt, about everything. She reminds me, of me. Besides that... your hot body doesn't look a day over forty, and your stamina proves it."

Feeling his ego inflate again, he walked into the living room to read the paper before dinner.

**tbc...**


	5. Talking about our day

During dinner, Mac asked his children about their day.

"So... how was the first day of school?"

"It was cool dad, said Gregory. I have all my friends from last year in my class again, and Johnny was sent to the office already for spitting paper wads at the teachers head. It was funny when they stuck in her hair."

Mac gave his son the look.

"What dad? It was funny. Gee, it's not as if I was doing it." said Gregory. "The only downfall to my day, was that stupid Jessica is in my class. She's such an annoyance."

Calista laughed..."like brother, like sister. Donnie is the same way."

Ignoring his childrens banter, Mac asked...

"Calista... how was your day?"

"It was awesome daddy. I was scared at first. Then at lunch I introduced myself to the cheerleading squad and became head cheerleader."

MaCanna looked at his sister. He couldn't believe she had done it.

"Are you serious sissy? They actually allowed you to run the squad?"

"Mhm... Melissa doesn't want the responsibility of organizing events, trips, and schedules. They also didn't want an outsider coming into their little clique. So... they seen my cheer, loved it, and gave me the job. wicked eh?"

"It is sissy. My first year of high school, I did nothing. I sucked at fitting in. It wasn't till my sophmore year I started opening up. Do you have any idea how quickly you are going to climb in popularity? Not to mention the senior boys, who are going to admiring what my sissy has. I guess I'm gonna hafta spend more time at practices protecting you from the male speices," joked MaCanna.

Mac looked at his son with worry.

"Calm down dad, it was a joke. Man... you need to relax." said MaCanna.

Relax? How was he suppose to do that, when his little girl was going to be half naked all the time. Getting out of her seat, Calista knew what her dad was thinking. Sitting on his lap, she rested her head on his shouler and said...

"Don't worry daddy. I'll always be your baby."

Stella smiled. Poor Mac, just when he thought it was safe to breathe, his son had to mention boys. Besides that... just wait till he got a good look at his daughter in the morning when she put on that workout outfit. Giggling, everyone looked at her.

"What's so funny mom?" asked MaCanna.

"Hm... oh it's nothing son. Who wants dessert?"

..........................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Donnie was tossing his food around his plate. All his thoughts were on Calista, and that damn cheerleading routine she did today. God he could feel himself swell again. Never had he been so uncomfortable at the dinner table.

"Donnie... what's the matter son? You look like you're in pain." asked his dad.

"Hm... um... no. I'm fine dad, no worries."

"Are you sure son. we can talk if you like in the living room."

"No... no that's fine dad." No way in hell was he getting up. Not while he had an erection that was causing him great pain. Damn... why couldn't he get her out of his damn head? Even when she wasn't around, she was torturing him.

"Donnie... said his mom. Where's your sweater? I'd like to wash it tomorrow." asked Virgina.

"Hm? Oh... Calista borrowed it after practice. I'll bring it home tomorrow."

Don watched his son with intent. Finally clicking in, he could see the confusion. The confusion of possible love.

"Sweetheart, would you mind excusing us for a moment?"

"Sure, come along Jessica. You can tell mommy all about your first day of school."

Watching his wife and daughter leave, Don smiled. His little girl Jessica was now eight, with the prettiest sky blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Okay Donald, what's going on? The truth."

"I don't know dad. I don't get it myself. Calista is such an annoyance. She makes me so crazy. Then today... I watched her try out for the squad and she came out in this little skimpy outfit, and I got... um... well... you know."

"An erection son?"

"Damn dad. Yeah, and I still have it. Everytime I blink, I see her half naked, shaking her body. It's driving me nuts. It's like she matured overnight. I don't like it dad, not when she's such a brat."

Don laughed. "You know son, whether you like it or not, Calista has become more then your best friends bratty sister. question now is... how are you going to handle it?"

"From my grave, if uncle Mac finds out."

Don laughed. Getting up from his chair, he left his son to his thoughts.

**tbc...**

**............................................................................................**


	6. Making plans

Later that night, Stella was reading in bed when her daughter walked in.

"Mom... can we talk for a while?"

"Of course, what is it sweetheart?"

"Um... I was reading over all these cheerleading advertisements, and I noticed that in February, they have an world wide competion for squads. But in the log book, the funds we have would never cover it. I have some good ideas for fundraising, but I'm not sure if enough of the girls would be interested."

Stella looked through the log book. Noticing the shortness of funds, she sighed. "I'm thinking the reason they've never been, is not only because of the money, but they felt their cheers weren't strong enough. If you look at this advertisement, you'll see all these squads have boys on the teams. Leaving these squads able to build pyramids. You have to remember love, we are an very small town. I think the best thing to do, may be to make an announcement inviting boys to join the squad. Then if you can get some routines together fast enough, you have almost five months before the competition starts, to pull your act together.

"Hm... do you really think it would work mom?"

Caressing her hand on her daughters cheek, she said... "if anyone can pull this together, it's my little girl. Go for it, sweetheart. Let your dreams soar and become reality."

Hugging her mother tight, she said... "thanks mom. I love you so much."

Coming into his room, Mac seen his little girl wrapped in her mothers arms.

"Looks like a hug fest, can daddy join?"

Looking at her dad, Calista opened her arms wide and snuggled her dad right into them. Tossing her over on the bed, he wrapped her tight. "So... what are my girls talking about?"

"Just the squad daddy."

Grabbing up one of the advertisements, Mac looked it over. "Wow... some of these schools are very well equiped with their uniforms and cheers.

"I know daddy. That's going to be us in February. Once I organize a few fundraisers, train a few boys for squad, we'll be all set."

Mac didn't want to disappoint his daughters dream. But with the population of their town, the chances of raising enough for new uniforms, was next to impossible. Though if his little girl felt she could pull it together, then he would stand behind her.

"Good for you, sweetheart. If anyone can do it, you can."

Kissing her dads cheek, she headed to bed.

Once she was out of earshot, Mac said... "Why do I have a feeling, that our daughter is setting her goals to high?"

"She's not Mac, and we're going to make sure of it. I have a few ideas in mind myself for fundraising. Together as a family, we will get that squad invited to participate in that competition."

"I know you will, love. Now... I have a cheer for you my lovely wife. Want to hear it?" he winked.

Stella laughed. "Sure... go ahead handsom."

"One, two, three, four, I'm going make you orgasm once more. Five, six, seven eight, I'm going to love you, till you faint."

Stella was in stitches.

"What? Come on love, didn't you like it?"

"I did, honey. Honest. It was very... um... different."

Flipping his wife under him, he grinned wickedly.

"I can feel that Mac," she laughed.

"Feel what love?"

"That little happy cheer the beast is doing. You're so naughty, Mac."

"Mhm... it's your sexy body love. It drives my beast wild."

Passionately kissing his wife's beautiful lips, he caressed his tongue, around her upper lip until she opened for him. Then with gentleness and care, his tongue touched hers. Not breaking the kiss, he took her deeper, dueling, caressing, stroking tongue, against tongue. Stella could feel herself beg for more, as she grinded her pelvic against Mac's groin.

Feeling the sensations of her husband touch, feeling her husband lose control, she tenderly caressed his shaft, leaving Mac just as lost, in his wife's touch, strokes, and caresses. Unable to withstand the warmth of her hand, he slid himself up on her, placing the head of his shaft on her core, plunging through, as he felt her walls squeeze against him.

Always he fed on her with greed. Always her lusty behaviour, pushed him beyond the barriers of reality. Always leaving each other overwhelmed, in their passion. Both coming back to the warmth of each others arms, Mac flipped her on top. Laying her head on her husbands chest, they fell asleep whispering their love.

**tbc...**


	7. Wet dreams

Over at the Flack's, Donnie was having a very erotic dream. He was watching Calista in her little cheerleading outfit, doing a private cheer for him. Watching her jump, and twirl he noticed she had no panties on. Feeling his shaft thicken, he slid his hand down his stomach, till he wrapped his fingers around himself.

Placing down her pompoms, Calista stood in front of him, and lifted off her shirt revealing her beautiful full breasts.

_"Touch me Donnie. I want to feel your fingertips pinch, rub, and caress my nipples._

Bringing up his hands, Donnie cupped them comfortably, taking his thumbs he caressed her orbs watching in excitement as they perked for more.

_"Oh yeah... that's it Donnie. I want you too slide your finger between my folds. Please Donnie, hurry. I don't want to cum without you."_

Feeling his shaft build towards orgasm, he placed his finger across her slick folds. Then hearing her cry, he gave his shaft one quick pull, expelling his seed over his sheets. Waking himself from sleep, he rubbed his hands over his face when his mom ran in.

"Donnie... are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine mom, go back too bed. It was just a dream."

"Okay son. Try and go back too sleep, it's early yet."

Once his mother shut his door, he climbed from his bed and pulled off his boxers and sheets. Placing on a clean set, he tossed on his comforter when his dad walked in.

"Donnie... what are you doing? Mom said you had a nightmare."

"Just go away dad. Please. Everything is fine."

Don noticed the sheets on the floor, along with his sons boxers. Putting two and two together, he realized his son had an erotic dream, not a scary one.

"You had a dream about Calista, didn't you son?"

"Christ dad, just let it go. God... this is embarrassing."

"It's perfectly normal son. Calista has been on your mind. There is no shame in dreaming about her. In fact, I'd be more worried if you held it in. At least by releasing it, you're releasing your frustration with the situation at the same time."

"I just don't get it dad, I don't even like her. Why won't my mind accept that?"

"Because... as much as you tell your mind, you don't like her. Your heart is telling you the truth, that you do."

Sighing deep, Donnie layed back down and tried to go back too sleep.

..........................................................................................................

When Calista's alarm went off at five-thirty, she showered, and dressed in her workout outfit. Then grabbing her cheerleading jacket, she headed downstairs with Donnie's sweater. Writing a note, she asked her brother to please return it too him.

Bending over the fridge for some OJ, her dad walked in and almost fainted.

"Calista Taylor... what the hell are you wearing?" he bellowed, waking the house.

Running down the stairs, Stella, MaCanna and Gregory stared.

"What are you yelling about, Mac?"

"There is no way in hell, my fourteen year old daughter, is leaving this house with that thing on."

"MaCanna laughed, Stella slapped his arm. "Behave MaCanna."

"Daddy... would you stop. I'm fifteen in two weeks. This is part of the cheerleading workout gear."

"I don't care what it's, part of. You are my little girl, and you will not leave this house till you change."

"Damn sis, you look gorgeous. I never realized how much you sprouted over summer," teased MaCanna upsetting his dad more.

Earning another slap from his mother, he owwed. "Ouch... damn mom, not the left arm."

"Then stop egging on your father."

_"Beep, Beep."_

"Please daddy, I got too go. That's Melissa and the girls. I love you daddy, please stop worrying."

Trying to run out the door behind his daughter, Stella grabbed his arm. "Forget it, Taylor."

Giving his wife an evil glare, she kissed his angry lips. "Come on my bear, I'll make you coffee."

Still laughing at his fathers expressions. MaCanna knew now more then ever, that he was going to those practices. Afterall... someone had to protect daddy's little girl, and his little sister from all those senior boys.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................**

**Please review, thank-you :)**

_*except for MAFW. I know you will when you have time* haha:):):)_


	8. Watching over you

**W**hen Donnie seen MaCanna and Selina pull up, he noticed Calista wasn't with them.

"Hey Donnie, here's your sweater. Calista said, thanks."

"Where is the brat this morning?"

"She had practice with the girls. Which she almost, didn't."

"What? Why not?"

"Seems my dad popped a few gaskets this morning, when he seen her workout gear."

Don snickered. Not because Mac was pissed, oh no... it was because Don had blown something himself.

"It's really not funny. I earned two slaps from my mom, for teasing my dad endlessly about my sisters well developed body. All I had to do was mention boys and Calista in the same sentence, and you could see the steam come out of his ears, nose, and mouth."

Selina giggled. "You have to admit, she has a killer body. There are times I'm even jealous of all that boob she has. I for one, am glad she's so developed. Maybe we will actually win a few football games this year. The opposing team will be distracted by her, and we will finally win."

"You're bad Selina," laughed her brother. "But I see your point."

Don wished to hell, they would shut up. The last thing he needed, were more thoughts of MaCanna's little sister.

"Can we get going please?"

"Okay, okay, chill Donnie. We're going."

Pulling out, Don put on his sweater and smelled Calista's perfume mixed with his cologne. Leaving him once again frustrated in his thoughts.

...............................................................................

**W**hen Donnie and MaCanna got to their lockers, they heard Calista's voice over the PA system.

_"Goooooooood moooooooooorning, Southern Nash High School. This is your cheerleading squad the Silver Devils, bringing you an important announcement. The squad is looking for a few good boys to join our group. Must have muscle, braun, and love to shake your hips. Tryouts will be today after school on the football field. Don't be late, and bring a friend. Thanks from our squad to your ears, Yaaaaaaaaaaay... Silver Devils."_

"Boys? What the hell would they want boys for, MaCanna?" asked Keith.

"My sister wants the squad to participate in the WWCC this year. But they need a few guys to form pyramids with the girls."

"Did you say with the girls?"

"Yeah... why? You interested Keith?" asked Donnie.

"Why the hell not. I have the muscle and the braun. As long as it doesn't interfere with wrestling practice, I'm there."

Hearing the bell, everyone headed to class.

"I'll tell you right now, Donnie. If Keith plans on joining the squad. I'm going to be there everyday to watch over my sister."

"I hear you, MaCanna. I'll be there, too. When you can't, of course."

Walking away, MaCanna wondered for a second time, if Donnie had the hots for his sister.

................................................................................

**A**fter school, Calista had ten boys on the football field.

"Wow... awesome turn out. How about we go around and introduce ourselves. As you know we only need four. So... start impressing us.

"Hi... I'm Keith, I'm seventeen, on the wrestling team, can bench press 250 pounds, and would love to impress you ladies with my endless skills."

"Thanks Keith, next." said Calista.

.........................................................................

Donnie and MaCanna were listening from the bench.

"I bet he wants to show them his endless skills. In the bedroom," said Donnie.

"Whoa... that's a little deep there, Donnie. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were jealous." said MaCanna.

"What? I hope to hell you're kiddin' man. Cause the squirt doesn't appeal to me that way."

"If you say so, Donnie. Anyway... she's done, let's go get her from the field."

Walking down, Donnie watched her as she put away the permission forms. "Hey bro, glad you're here. I need to borrow your shoulders for a moment."

"What? What for sissy?"

"I need to try a new jump. So let me stand on your shoulders."

"Are you nuts? I'm still healing my left arm from that wrestling match. Get Donnie to do it."

"Fine." she said with anger. "Bend down on your knees please."

Bending down on his knees, Calista sat her bum on his shoulders. "Okay, up please."

Standing straight, Calista balanced herself on his shoulders. Then before he could fathom what she was going to do, she did a full frontal flip from him, landing her feet on the ground.

"Whoa... that was awesome, sis. Can I see that again."

Standing on Donnie's shoulders again, she did the same flip, but lost her footing. Catching her before her butt hit the ground, Don just held her in his arms. Feeling the shudder course through her, she hissed... _"you can put me down now, thanks."_

Lifting her down, Donnie felt her shudder in his arms.

"Okay, let's go bro. I have things to do."

Walking from the field, MaCanna said... "what the hell was that about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Donnie followed them to the car.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**hehe, thankies for the reviews. :)**


	9. Mud puddles and new beginings

When they got home, Calista ran upstairs to change. Coming back down, she helped her mom with dinner.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was good, I think we've found our four male cheerleaders. I've set our first fundraiser for this saturday. We're having a bikini car wash. All us cheerleaders will be in our bikini's, washing cars, and the four boys in their speedos. It should be really cool. So... if you could keep daddy kind of busy for me."

"I can try love, though if he gets a call out, I can't hold him back."

"I know mom. I just wish he'd lighten up a bit. He's so overprotective. I know I'm his little girl, but I have to grow up sometime, right?"

"Alright love. I'll do the best I can, okay?"

Kissing her mom, she set the table. "Oh... one more thing mom, I'd like to have a birthday party in two weeks. Down by the lake, just some of my friends from school."

Stella sighed... Calista was really pushing it with her father. He knew what went on down at the lake, with or without a party. "We will see. Let's just get by this saturday first, okay?"

Nodding her agreement, Calista finished the table.

...................................................................................

Saturday morning, brought a day of depression. It had rained all of friday, flooding the roads and causing major accidents. Leaving the squad, to cancel their very first fundraiser. Sitting in her room, Calista filled out the forms for the WWCC. Placing on the stamp, she put on her raincoat and headed out.

Nearing the mailbox at the end of their road, she said a little I wish over it, before mailing it. Dropping it in, she turned as some truck splashed her with dirty water.

**_"You son of a bitch. What the hell?'_** she yelled. _**"Jerk."**_

Hearing his breaks squeak, she watched him back up. Heading right toward her, she jumped back landing into the huge puddle. Honking his horn at her twice, he took off.

_**"Fuck... son of a bitch."**_ Trying to get out of the puddle, she couldn't. He had forced her right down onto the thick mud. Picking up her cell, she called home. Finding the line busy, she tried the Sheriff's station. "Jesus... where the hell is everyone?"

Seeing a car coming, she flagged her hand in the air. Watching as it pulled over, she noticed Donnie.

"Great... of all the damn people, I get him."

"What happened squirt? I thought you cancelled the carwash," he said with sarcasm.

_"Just get me out of here, please,"_ she really didn't mean to cry. But damn nothing was working out.

Feeling like an ass, he pulled up on her. Then with extreme force, she pulled him down with her. _"That's for being a smart ass."_ Pushing up on him, she climbed from the mud only to have him grab her foot and pull her back. Now battling in the mud, Calista gave him one good kick in the groin.

Finally climbing from the mud, she felt the rain pelt against her flesh. Realizing her raincoat was somewhere in the mud, she now only wore a spaghetti strap white tee with no bra, and her pink track pants which were now brown with mud.

Watching the rain, wash away her mud, Donnie could see every gorgeous inch of her body. Including her nipples that were fully perked from the cold rain. Stretching out her hand, she said... _"are you coming or not? I'm starting to freeze."_

Allowing her to pull him up, and out of the hole, they headed to the car. "I have a blanket in the back. It will keep you warm." Following Donnie to the back of his car, he pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around her.

Looking up into each others eyes, they felt the sensual pull. Neither wanting to face the change that was taking place, he helped her into the car and drove her home.

**tbc...**


	10. Angry brother

When they arrived at Calista's home, he walked her inside to explain to Mac and Stella what had happened. Entering inside, Calista noticed no one was home. Looking at Donnie she noticed him shivering.

"Come on Donnie, you can't stay wet like that, you can borrow some of MaCanna's clothes. It's the least I can do for pulling you in with me."

Following Calista upstairs, she opened her brothers door, grabbed a pair of sweats and tshirt.

"Here you go, these will fit. The two of you are almost the same size."

When Donnie was done dressing, he walked by Calista's door. He honestly didn't mean to watch, but she was stunning gorgeous, as he could see her purple thong and bra she had changed into. Jarring himself from his thoughts, he headed downstairs to wait.

Hearing her come down the stairs, he placed the blanket in front of him.

"I'm really sorry you got soaked, Calista. I'm also sorry for pulling you back in."

"It's okay Donnie. Too be honest I'd never thought I'd say this, but it was actually fun. My day was so depressing, especially with having to cancel the fundraiser."

Moving closer to her, he wasn't sure what possessed him to touch her. Maybe it was the sadness in her eyes, that called too him. Taking his hand, he ran it down the length of her beautiful hair. Thinking in his mind she'd most likely slap him, but was surprised when she leaned into it, closing her eyes.

"I'll see ya, squirt."

Walking out the door, Donnie could still feel the heat they had created.

...................................................................................

**M**onday at school, things got even worse.

"Calista... Calista..." called Melissa.

"Oh... hey Melissa, what's up?"

"We have problems. Keith broke his ankle during his wrestling match on saturday. He can't be your partner for the school pep rally. What are we going to do? No one else knows that routine." cried Melissa. "We have a scout coming in, and everything."

"Okay... first off, calm down. There is one other who knows the routine. Just chill, I'll be right back."

Rushing down the hall, she seen Donnie at his locker with Keith, and her brother. As Keith watched her, he thought she was gunning for him.

"Shit... your sister looks ready to kill."

MaCanna laughed. "No... she looks determined about something."

"Donnie... Donnie..." she yelled as everyone watched the action about to take place.

"Christ... what the hell did I do now?" he said to MaCanna. "What is it squirt?"

"I need your help, and I'm not beyond begging. As you can see Keith broke his ankle, and I need a partner for the pep rally. You are the only one who knows my routine. So... in front of the whole school, I'm down on one knee as I ask... "Please... please be my partner till Keith's leg heals."

Everyone in the hall was Awwing. Leaving Donnie in a tough situation. If he said no, half the squad would be mad. If he disappointed the school, they would most likely call him mean and kill him. Knowing he had no choice, he said... "fine. I'll be there after school."

Getting up, Calista stood as the girls did a cheer.

_"Donnie, Donnie, he's our man. He's got the rhythm, and the hands. Too touch, too grab, to hold his girl Calista tight. As they rock the pep rally, at South Nash high."_

Calista looked at the girls. _"Whoa... I'm not his girl, what the hell is that?" _she hissed.

"Just go with it, Calista. It's all in fun." said Melissa.

_"Fun?"_ she said to herself. "_No frickin' way."_

Hearing the bell they all headed to class. All except for Calista, Donnie, and MaCanna.

"Want to tell me what that was about, sis?"

"It's just the girls fooling around. I don't know why they said it. I'm just as shocked as Donnie. You can see we both share the same face."

"Look man, don't give me that look. All I'm doing is helping out the squad. They have a scout coming. So I'm not about to see your sister flop. She may be a pain in my butt, but that's no reason to let her fail."

Nodding that understood, he apologized. "I'm sorry sissy. I just worry about you."

"Well stop, bro. Okay? I'm fifteen next week. Just start letting go, one dad is enough."

Walking away to class, Calista didn't look back.

**tbc...**


	11. Pep rallies and pyramids

The week had come and gone, bringing with it the saturday morning pep rally. Running downstairs, Calista hoped the new uniforms had been delivered. They had ordered them weeks ago. She knew these new uniforms were going to the perfect touch for that scout, that was coming.

Seeing the box, she opened it and awwed. Pulling out the skort, she noticed it was pure black, and the undershorts attached were silver. On the bum, was black writing that had one inital, when put together spelled out Silver Devil. Pulling out the black sleeveless shirts, she noticed the silver lightening bolts down each side of the torso, with the name Silver Devils on the back.

Smiling, her father walked in.

"What have you got there, sweetheart?"

"Our new uniforms, daddy. You are coming to the pep rally, right? You're going to watch me cheer, aren't you?"

Mac sighed. He wasn't in the mood to watch his daughter strut her stuff in front of the whole community. "Sure sweetheart. Avoiding any problems, I'll be there."

"Thanks daddy. I have to go. Everyone has been waiting for these. I love you, daddy."

Kissing his cheek, she took off out the door. Walking up behind her husband, Stella wrapped her arms around him. "I'm proud of you Mac, and your daughter loves you all the more for being there for her."

"I know sweetheart. It's just she's never home anymore, for more then five minutes. She hardly talks about herself, or school. Everything is about cheerleading, basketball, track and field or her birthday party next week. I want my little girl back." Mac pouted.

"Come on handsom. I've got some sandwiches you can help me make for the pep rally."

Walking into the kitchen with his wife, he still didn't like the idea of his daughter being ogled by the boys.

....................................................................................................

**A**rriving at the field, Calista noticed how packed it was. Carrying the uniforms into the gym, the girls yelled.

"Whoot, they're here. Aww... God damn Calista, these are hot. We are going to set more then flames on that field today," said Melissa.

Passing out all the uniforms, Calista wondered where the hell Donnie was.

"Have any of you seen Donnie, this morning?"

"No... he hasn't arrived yet. Did you try him at home?" asked Brenda.

"I'll do that, now." As Calista dialed the number, Donnie walked into the gym. "Oh thank God, you're here. Here's your uniform, hurry and change so we can get in one practice, okay?"

Donnie could see was nervous. He could also see how revealing those new uniforms were. Brenda had bent over and Donnie caught a glimps of the SD.

"Nice touch, squirt. I like the initials on the butts, that spell out Silver Devils."

"Just get changed please."

Once everyone was dressed and ready, Calista had them do the pyramid one more time. With everything ready, they heard the call...

"Good afternoon, Nash High. Please help me in welcoming your cheerleading squad, for 2009." said the principal.

Coming out of the gym onto the field everyone yelled with excitement. They all had a feeling that this years squad would lead them to the championships. Looking around, Calista seen her mom, brothers and dad in the first row, followed by Don, Virginia and Jessica.

"Okay guys, the scout is too the left of us. He has on the black jacket, and glasses. Now... let's rock Nash High." said Calista.

As the team danced, summersaulted, cartwheeled, everyone cheered. Slowly building into the pyramid. Everyone watched in silence as Calista stood at the very top of the pyramid on Donnie's shoulders, more then twenty feet, off the ground.

"Just what does she plan on doing from up there?" asked Mac trying not to panic.

"Just watch dad, this is really awesome." said MaCanna.

Watching as she squated, then straightened, she leaped from Donnie's shoulders doing a triple air summersault, followed by landing on her feet, down into the splits. Hearing the crowd go wild, the team finished off with one straight line. Then bending over one at a time, they shouted out their letters before yelling... "Silver Devils."

As the crowds calmed, Calista neared her fathers side, smiling at the scout and principal Scheever. "Hi daddy, what did you think?"

"You looked amazing out there sweetheart. This is David Southers." Shaking his hand, Calista smiled.

"He's the scout that was in our audience today. He thinks you, and the team would make a wonderful addition to the world wide finals in february. He picks one school a year to sponsor. Nash High, is his choice this year. He will be providing the team with accommedations, transportation, and advertising."

"Oh my... honest? Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome young lady. For someone so young, you have an amazing gift not only for leadership, but for acrobatics as well. You were simply stunning. It takes alot of trust in your team, to allow them to suspend you more then twenty feet, off the ground. You should be very proud of yourself."

"Thank you again. If you'll excuse me, I'd love to tell the team."

Running over to the team, they watched as Calista gave them the news. Seeing everyone jump with excitement, David knew he had made the right choice. "We'll be in touch principal Scheever. Take care."

Leaving them to their pep rally, Michael turned to Mac. "Well Sheriff Taylor, you should be damn proud. It's your daughter, that is going to put Nash High in the record books, you should be amazingly proud. She excells at everything she touches. Very rarely do we ever see such a gifted student. Her old school must have been very bitter to lose her."

"They weren't very happy about it. But as I've told my children. There junior years are spent in private school, high school years are done in public. This way they get a taste of what both sides have to offer them."

Laughing, principal Scheever headed off to inform the commity that their school had been chosen.

**tbc...**


	12. New feelings for you

As darkness decended over Baily, they took the party inside. Hooking up the stereo, the student council played music so they could all dance. As the music slowed, Calista watched as everyone found someone to dance with.

Watching her brother with Selina, she could tell they had taken their relationship to the next level. Calista just hoped her brother was smart enough to use protection when the time came. Seeing Donnie come toward her, she tried not to look at him.

"Hey squirt, want to dance?"

As much as she loved the song, she feared her new feelings, that were coursing through her just from his voice.

"Come on Calista, it's just a dance. Even you deserve to have some fun."

Stretching out his hand she took it, as he lead her to the dance floor. Watching from the corner, Mac leaned in and whispered to his wife... "the boy best watch his hands, or I'll box his ears."

"Oh stop, Mac. Sometimes you are such a bear. Now dance with me."

Dragging him to the dance floor, she wrapped herself around him, distracting him from everything but her. She had known for a while now that her and Donnie were in love. Both her and Virginia had talked about it several times.

Feeling Mac tense, she knew he was watching again. Raising her head, she passionately kissed him, tossing all thoughts of his daughter, and Donnie, right out the window.

.........................................................

**H**aving Calista wrapped in his arms, left Donnie with an warmth in his heart. Pulling her in a little closer, Calista coldn't help but touch her thighs to his. Feeling her shudder, caused Donnie to lean in and whisper... "are you cold, Calista?"

Feeling his warm breath, she shuddered again. Only this time, Donnie shuddered with her. Never did he think he would come to feel anything, for his best friends sister. But hell... it was there, whether he wanted it, or not. His father was right, the heart knew the truth. He was in love with Calista Taylor, the little squirt that annoyed him endlessly, through the years.

Hearing the music stop, Calista looked up into Donnie's eyes and whispered... "thanks Donnie."

Walking away she tried her hardest not to look back. All she knew in that moment, was that she needed air. Sitting on the steps her father walked over and sat down, pulling her between his thighs, holding her tightly, while rocking her.

"Hi sweetheart, are you okay?"

Leaning herself on her fathers chest, as his chin rested on her head, she sighed. "I don't know daddy, I'm confused."

"Confused about what, sweetheart?"

"Donnie. For years we've been at each others throats. Annoying and pestering. Yet the last few weeks have brought about certain feelings. Feelings that I shouldn't be feeling with him. I mean he's more like a brother. We grew up from babies. I mean... you don't just fall in love with someone who's been a pain in your butt for fifteen years, right?"

As much as Mac would love to tell her it wasn't possible, he couldn't. Not when he, and her mother had shared ten years, before even realizing they were always in love, but to stubborn to act upon it.

"I'm afraid it's not impossible, love. Your mother and I, had known each other for over ten years, before we realized we were always in love, but to stubborn too act upon it. Yet now... now we share three beautiful children, and an undying love for each other. The kind of passionate love, that always burns in flamming desires."

"Oh daddy. That's so beautiful and deep. But what if Donnie and I, are just feeling these new emotions cause we are spending more time together. What if it's not love at all, I'm feeling? I don't want to hurt Donnie later, if I find someone else. Love is so confusing, daddy."

Too be honest sweetheart, you are too young for love at all. Just enjoy being a teenager. Allow yourself to experience life before you even concider bonding yourself down to one person. Test the waters sweetheart, before you decide whether you'd like to take that step, with Donnie. Though if you do, expect me to be pulling on his ears alot. Cause no guy is good enough, for my little girl."

"Excuse me, Sheriff Taylor... the Simmons are at it again." said Terry.

Sighing... if anyone needs their ears boxed, it's the Simmons. I swear those two give a whole new meaning to brotherly love. I've never seen two brothers who can't get along for more then five seconds."

Giving his daughter a kiss, he left to break up the Simmons.

**tbc...**


	13. Talking to mom

When Calista walked back inside, her mom was getting ready to leave.

"Im heading out with Gregory, love. You stay, till you're ready to come home."

"But who's going to bring me? MaCanna left with Selina."

"I already talked to Donnie. He's going to bring you home." Giving her daughter a kiss, she left.

Making her way over to Donnie, he smiled.

"Should we share one more dance?" he smiled as he held out his hand.

"Um... sure."

Taking her to the dance floor, she felt his hands slide around her waist, to rest near the base of her bum. Feeling the heat from his hands, caused tingles to begin through her body. Not sure what she was feeling, she grinded herself closer to him, as her head rested on his chest.

Donnie knew she was affected by his touch, he could feel her thighs grind erotically against his. Leaning his head slightly away from hers, he kissed her hair, leaving her to look up at him. Feeling the sensual pull, Donnie leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers. Not opening them, just allowing her to feel the texture, the taste, he was giving her.

Moving his lips from hers, she pulled on his shoulder length hair, and crushed them back to hers. Not caring who was watching, not caring, that what may not seem right to him, felt right to her. Falling into her temptation, he traced his tongue across her bottom lip, as she sighed, and opened, welcoming him into her mouth.

Feeling the warmth of her tongue touch his, it wasn't long before they dueling, stroking, plunging in fevered passion. Knowing it was time to stop, he carefully broke the kiss, leaving her shivering in his arms. Not sure what to say, not sure where to take this new relationship they were both feeling, he just held her.

"Come on, Calista. I'll take you home."

Holding hands, they left the gym together.

.....................................................................................

**P**ulling up in front of her home, Donnie got out and walked her up to her door.

"Thanks for helping out with everything, Donnie. If not for you, we would have never gotten that sponsor for the squad. Um... and thanks for the dances and the kiss. It was... um... very nice. Night Donnie."

Heading in the door, Donnie reached for her hand. _"Calista... I'm not sure what is happening between us. But what I do know, is I'd like to explore it. I mean... if you want too, of course."_

Calista wasn't sure what she wanted. All these feelings were new to her. She just couldn't fathom it. How did she go from concidering someone painfully annoying, to someone she now wanted to love? Leaning in towards him, she quickly touched her lips to his.

"Call me tomorrow. Night Donnie."

Closing the door, she leaned against it.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the rest of the dance?" asked her mom.

"Um... I don't know mom, I'm confused, can we talk?"

"Of course we can sweetheart. Why don't you grab a nice shower, while I bring up hot cocoa with marshmallows and some cookies. Then we can have a mother, daughter, talk."

Once Calista had finished her shower, she was sitting on her bed brushing her long beautiful hair. Walking into the room, Stella sat down the tray with their drink and snacks. Sitting on her daughters bed, she turned her around, while she brushed the back of her hair.

"What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

"It's Donnie, mom. I'm just not understanding it. All our lives, we've nagged, annoyed, pestered, and fought each other.

Stella smiled. Her daughter acted as if she was over the hill.

"Sweetheart, you haven't been around long enough yet to concider anything, all your life. I can honestly tell you, that you and Donnie have been hiding your true feelings for each other. Virginia and I noticed this, months ago. The tension, and looks you gave each other without a thought as to why."

"But this can't be happening, mom. He's not enough my type."

"Sweetheart, if he's not your type, then why did you shudder in his arms?"

"You seen that, mom?"

"I was watching from the window. Look sweetheart, we all make excuses to avoid the ones we really love. It's how we hide from our true feelings."

"Did you do it with daddy?"

"Yeah... actually we did it too each other. Always your father and I ,concidered ourselves friends. For ten years our passion grew, but to avoid facing the truth with each other, we dated other people to try and prove to ourselves that we weren't in love. Like with me... I dated a psycho named Frankie, followed by some younger guy named Drew, who was after your father for revenge. Then some childish fireman, who thought I was a trophy to gloat in front of all his friends."

"What about daddy? Did he do the same thing?"

"Mhm... with your dad there was Rose. He had met her during a shoot out in a coffee shop. They had one date, but nothing came of it. Then there was Peyton. She dated Mac the longest. They seemed to share something different, not love, more of an escape."

"An escape?" asked Calista.

"Well... your father and I were involved in an hostage situation. We were trapped in the lab with Sheldon. Some drug dealers had taken over the lab to get there cocaine back. Your father and I bonded very closly during that time, and when he had taken down the last dealer, he came out of the building and we embraced. Only this embrace was different. We both felt the shudder, like you and Donnie did tonight. Anyway... to avoid facing our feelings, he took off to London with Peyton."

"Weren't you worried he'd come back married?"

"At first, yes. But then I thought about it. If Mac had truely loved her, he would not have hesitated to accept when she first asked him. Instead it took us being put in a dangerous situation to have me realize, he needed an escape. He needed time to come to terms with what he was feeling for me. She was his excuse for escape."

"Whoa... this is so cool. What happened when Daddy came back?"

"Well... at first we thought everything was fine. But when he explained to us about the 3:33 stalker, I read between the lines and realized they did not share the same room. Mac stayed in an Hotel, while Peyton stayed at her home."

"Oh that must have been a gloating moment for you, mom. Knowing that daddy pined for you while away. I bet you, he hated every minute of it. You must have invaded not only his heart, but his dreams too," Calista giggled.

"You are naughty, sweetheart. Now let me finish. There is more....

**tbc...**


	14. Telling their story

_"A few weeks later, your father recieved a Dear John letter, from Peyton. Informing him, that she had decided to stay in London with her family. She felt there was nothing here for her, just like she knew there was nothing in London, for him. This hurt your your dad a bit, leaving him to close off his heart once more to love. Anyway... a few weeks after that, your father became tired of all the crap he had taken from politics, so packing his bag, he left the team a note that he was going away.... let me get it."_

"You kept it? If you kept it, how did he resign?"

_"That's just it, love. We weren't willing to let him. So I hid the letter from Sinclair. Then I researched, thought and wondered, about where he might head to for privacy. Looking through my travels magazines, I was having no luck. Then out of the blue, I felt this breeze blow through my window flipping the pages till it landed on Rock Bottom Cabins, in North Carolina."_

"You mean like a sign from someone?"

"I'd like to think that, yes." smiled her mom. "Anyway... here's the note."

Calista opened it and read...

_"To my team, I'm sorry to be saying goodbye in a letter. This is the best _

_way for me to seperate myself from you all. If I had of done this in person, I _

_know you would have talked me out of it. Please try and understand that I _

_need this. For the last five years I've had to live with the higher power _

_chewing my ass off. Things have changed, honoring the badge is no longer what we _

_do. So many politics, so much deception within the departments._

_Then there is Claire. My wife. The only woman that I had ever loved. _

_Stolen from me on 9/11. Taken from our lives, before they had even began. So _

_much unjustice in the world. It's just to many hurtful memories in New York. _

_Memories I'd like to leave behind. I'm sure it won't take you all long to become _

_adjusted to a new leader. I thank you all for the last five years. You were all _

_I could have asked for and more." Live life, take care,_

_Mac._

"Oh mom. Daddy seemed so hurt."

Stella could see the tears form in her daughters eyes. As could Mac when he walked into his daughters room. Sitting down on the bed, he said...

_"I was, sweetheart. But not only hurt, also confused. Confused with the feelings I was having for your mother. You see... I had closed off my heart to everyone, even Peyton. When I went to London it was for an escape. An escape from your mother. She was forcing me to face things I swore I never would again. Especially my heart. I could not allow that to be opened again, to live another nightmare, like I did with Claire."_

"But you did, daddy. Right?"

_"I did, though it wasn't easy for your mother. When she showed up at my cabin I was very angry, bitter, and upset with her antics. Telling her to leave, she refused. Instead she decided to camp on my porch, in the dark, shivering from the cold. Knowing she was as stubborn as I was, I brought her out coffee and a blanket. Telling her, they were for her trip home."_

Calista was laughing. She could just imagine her fathers pissed off look, when her mom showed up.

"Whoa... what's going on in here? Story time?" said MaCanna with Gregory.

"Mhm... mom and dad are telling me about how they came together."

"Oh cool. Has dad gotten to the part where he confessed his love for her, under the blue moon?"

"Not yet, bro." said Calista.

Bouncing onto her bed with Gregory, he pulled his sister in between his legs and held her. "Do continue dad, I love this story."

_"Anyway... I finally invited your mother in for the night. Only the night, turned into days. She had removed the spark plugs from the 4x4's, and hidden them. Leaving me once again angry that she had invaded my peace of mind. Too make a long story short, we had some criminals that had moved into the next cabin, they were looking for money from a heist. Leaving me no choice but to call the team in to help. Sheldon found the money in our cabin, under the floor boards."_

"So what did you do, when you all found it?"

_"We buried it at the side of the house in a mud hole. Thinking it would be safe there, Don and Sheldon headed into town to check the serial numbers, only to be ran off the road by the suspects. Leaving Adam to watch the girls, I headed out to find them. While I was gone the other suspects invaded the cabin, taking your mother, Adam, and Jess hostage."_

"Here comes the best part, sissy."

_"One of the suspects, became greedy and killed two of his partners for the money. Knocking out Adam and Jess, he made your mother show him where the money was hidden. Forcing her to dig in the deep flooded mud hole, Adam woke and smashed the suspect over the head, not realizing your mother was in front of him when he fell."_

"Oh my God... is the part where mom almost died? This is so sad... please finish daddy."

_"Adam tried his hardest to remove your mother from the mud. Not being strong enough, he yelled for help as I pulled up. Jumping into the mud, without thought to any danger, I finally pulled your mother out. Seeing her lifeless body, I screamed. Screamed so loud, that Adam blocked his ears. Confessing to God, and the blue moon, how much I loved your mother. Begging God to take me, instead of her. Crying that she not be taken from my life, after I had just found her. Then she took a breath, one deep breath, that felt like an angel songs to my ears."_

Mac could see his wife's tears. Always this story brought them happiness. It was an enchanted moment, filled with gifts from the highest of power. Wiping her tear he continued...

_"Anyway... once your mother was released from the Hospital, we had to head home too New York. I had recieved word that Claire's son had been in an accident. When we arrived, and found out he was going to be fine, I wanted to return home to North Carolina. Asking your mother to come back with me, she refused. She was terrified to leave New York behind. I can still remember her words... "there's nothing there for me, Mac. Everything I need is here."_

"Aww... mom... you did that to daddy? You must have broke his heart wide open. Why?"

_"I was scared of change, love. I was so frightened to leave what I had always known. New York was my home. It took Jess to help me change my mind. She had told me that no matter how far apart we are, family is always carried in your heart. So I came home to North Carolina, and married your father near our little cabin where it all began."_

"The rest is history," said Mac with a smile.

Looking at the time, Mac noticed it was one in the morning. Seeing Gregory sound asleep, he picked him up and carried him to his room.

"Night sisssy," said MaCanna as he headed to bed.

"Night bro. Mom?"

"Mhm..."

"Do you think Donnie and I will share that kind of love?"

"I guess we'll have too wait, and see. Now down you get. Sleep well love, see you in the morning."

Leaving her daughters room, Stella had a feeling her and Donnie would make it. Afterall... it was already written in their hearts.

**tbc...**


	15. My fathers approval

When Calista woke sunday morning, she dressed into her jogging outfit and headed out for her morning jog. As she rounded the end of the corner, she seen Donnie stretching. Stopping while running on the spot, she asked...

"I didn't know you jogged in the morning?"

"I don't. But I heard about this sweet pest of a girl, that does. So... I thought I'd join her." he smiled.

"Okay... you better be able to keep up," she laughed as she took off ahead of him. Running into the woods, she knew Donnie would never catch her. She was a track champ, that had run the woods, billions of times before.

"Augh... owwww..."

Hearing Donnie's cry, she ran back and found him on the ground holding his ankle.

"Oh my God. Donnie... are you okay?"

Reaching for her, he pulled her down on top of him. "Psych... I win." he laughed.

"You are distracting me from my jog. This isn't good Mr. Flack."

Trying to get up off him, he wouldn't let her go. "Come on Donnie, this isn't funny. I have another track and field meet this week. I need the training."

"I'll let you go under one condition, Miss Taylor."

"What might that be, Mr Flack?"

"You agree to let me take you too the movies, tonight."

"I don't know Donnie. It's up too my dad. You'll have to ask him." Pushing herself up, she stretched her hand out for him to take. Pulling him up, she said... "see ya, Donnie." Running at break neck speed, she left Donnie far behind.

...................................................................

When Donnie got back to town, he seen Mac with his dad. Knowing it was now or never, he took a deep breath and said... "Mac... would it be alright with you, if I took Calista to the movies tonight?"

Don turned away and smirked. He wondered if his son would have the courage, to face Mac. He noticed his son even left out the uncle.

Mac decide to give Donnie a hard time... "why would you want to take out my daughter, when the two of you don't even get along?"

"Well sir, things have changed. I've fallen for your daughter, we seem to get along alright now."

"You get along? I haven't seen that yet. Besides... isn't she too young for you? She's just turning fifteen. I think you should be thinking of girls around your own age, right?"

Donnie was getting nervous. He had no idea his uncle felt this way about him. Swallowing deep, he said...

"Look Mac. I know Calista and I, may not have seen eye to eye. But whether you like it or not, that has changed. She has grown into a beautiful young lady. One I would like to date and hopefully one day maybe even marry. I understand she's your daughter, and to prove too you my feelings have changed, I'm willing to wait till she's seventeen to date her."

Walking away, Mac smiled. That... was what he was waiting for. He wanted to be sure, Donnie was looking for more, then just a good time.

"Come on Mac, you've punished him enough." Laughed Don.

"Oh fine. Though it was fun, wasn't it?" he snikered.

"Yeah... yeah it was." replyed Don.

"Donnie... come back here, son." said Mac.

Walking back Donnie said... "yes Mac?"

"You can take Calista to the movies. As for dating her, that's up too her."

"Thank you, Mac. Dad... I'll see you at home."

Watching him walk away for a second time, Mac said to Don... "you know if he puts his lips on her, I'll box his ears, right?"

"Mhm... I wouldn't expect anything less, if the tables were turned."

Smiling, they both walked back into the Sheriff's station.

**tbc...**


	16. First date

After Calista had her shower, she dressed in her black jeans and white cut off t-shirt, before taking no-name for his walk by the lake. Tossing his stick into the water, he chased it.

"Woof, woof, woof." Turning to see what had her dog barking, Calista smiled. She somehow figured Donnie would make his way back here.

"Hey Calista... I spoke with your dad. He gave me permission to take you out."

"You actually asked him? Yet... you're still standing? How brave. He must like you more then I thought." she giggled.

"That's cute. So... are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah... were on, Donnie. Pick me up at eight." Giving him a quick kiss, she whistled for no-name and headed home.

....................................................................

**W**hen Calista got back home, her brother ran up too her.

"Sissy, Sissy... I need your help."

"Calm down, bro. What is it?"

"Well... you know Selina and I have been having problems with her dad, right?"

"Yeah, what about it? I told you long ago, the guy was crazy. He doesn't like anyone. I'm surprised he told daddy that he felt safe when Selina was with you. He obviously didn't mean it. I mean look what he's done. He's tried to keep you two apart ever since he found out you were serious about your relationship."

"I know sissy. But he's grounded her, and we have that senior party tonight by the lake. The one you're not going too now," he winked.

"Okay... I'll get out of the house for you. I'll invite her for a sleepover. But you better have her back here before mom and dad get home, deal?"

"Thanks Sissy. Oh... I hope you and Donnie have fun tonight."

"Heeeeeeeeey... how did you kn....."

"He's my best friend, Sissy. Did you really think he wouldn't have told me?"

Laughing, he ran into the house.

.................................................................................

**A**fter dinner Calista headed upstairs to change. Placing on her black capri's, followed by a black tank top with a white blouse overtop. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she should take out her ponytail and allow her hair to flow down her waist.

"Sweetheart... MaCanna mentioned that Selina was coming tonight for a sleepover. Are you going to be back in time?"

"I will mom. I've already told Donnie we need to be home by nine. So after the movie, we're going to hang out here."

Watching as her daughter brought down her hair, she smiled. The length now reached below her waist. "You look gorgeous sweetheart."

Hearing the doorbell, Calista ran down and answered it. "Hey Donnie, come on in."

"You look beautiful, Calista. I brought two movies to watch when we get back. I thought it would give you, Selina and I something fun to do." he winked.

"Mom... we're going now. I'll see you later."

"Okay... have fun guys."

Calista felt bad not telling her mom the truth. All she could hope now... was that her brother kept his promise, and brought her home on time.

...................................................................................

**W**hen they came home from the movies, Calista and Donnie walked Selina down to the lake to meet MaCanna. Then heading back to her home, her and Donnie made popcorn and grabbed some drinks. Sitting in the living room, they popped int the first movie.

"You okay, Calista? You seem really quite."

"I'm fine Donnie. Just a little worried about my brother and Selina. I have a very weird feeling, they are going all the way tonight. I only hope he's smart enough to use protection."

"What makes you think that?"

"They've been talking about it for weeks. According to my brother, they are both ready to take that final step."

Pulling Calist into his arms, he layed her head against his chest, while her body was spread in between his legs. Stroking his fingers through her beautiful hair, Calista could feel his fingertips touch her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Donnie could feel her slightly wiggle against him, as the shiver coursed through her. Raising her head, she looked into his eyes and seen something that hadn't been there before. It was a deeper, more meaniful look. Touching her lips to his, they tenderly dueled their tongues, as the passion became more intense.

_"We need to stop Donnie, this is happening too fast."_ Sitting up, she curled her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

"Hey... it's okay Calista. Don't panic, we can take it as slow as you like. I'm here because I've fallen for you. Something I never thought would happen. Though now that it has, I'm happy for it. Don't ever be sorry for stopping what you're not ready for. I'm just sorry I scared you."

Leaning back into Donnie's arms, she whispered... "you didn't scare me Donnie. I think I scared myself. I think I'm already in love with you. I think I always have been. That's what is scaring me Donnie.

"Sometimes Calista, that's a good thing. It shows we're both on the same level. I'm just as scared, and that's not easy for a guy to admit. Anyway... it's getting late, I'm going to head home. I'll call you later."

Giving her another sweet kiss, he headed home.

**tbc...**


	17. Unfortunate event

Monday after school, Calista and the team headed over to town hall. They were having there pictures done for the WWCC. In the first car was Melissa, Devon, Tina and Wendy. In the second car was Calista, Donnie, Brenda, Sue, Candice and Michael driving.

"Hey Calista... be careful with that seatbelt, it doesn't tighten to well," yelled Michael. Not watching the road as he yelled to Calista. They didn't see the truck in front of them. All that could be heard were the screeching of tires, as the car smashed into the pole, sending everyone forward.

"Christ... is everyone, okay?" asked Michael.

"I think so, said Brenda. Hey... where's Calista?"

Trying to get out of the car, Donnie looked into the middle of the street and seen her under the truck. "Calissssssssssssssssta... noooooooooooooo." he yelled running toward her. Nearing her side, he seen Mac and his dad pull up. Running over, Mac assessed his daughter, while Don took the information.

"Why wasn't she in a God damn belt? answer me, Donnie?"

"I don't know... Michael said it didn't work right, he said it didn't tighten. Then before we knew it, the truck came out of nowhere and smashed into us."

"The truck didn't slam into you Donnie, you all slammed into it. Which means Michael wasn't watching where he was going, am I right?" Am I..." yelled Mac.

"I don't know uncle, I was trying to help Calista with the belt. I honestly don't know." he cried.

Hearing the Ambulance pull up, they assessed the situation. "Looks like we have trauma to the head and possibly the back. We also have internal bleeding, tenderness to the upper stomach area, at least three busted ribs, maybe more. We need to get her intubated, now."

Grabbing the board, they slid her out onto the street. As everyone looked on, they could see how broken the Sheriff's little girl was. Bowing their heads, they prayed she'd make it. Once they had her intubated, they placed her into the back of the Ambulance with Mac, and took off.

Nearing his fathers side, Donnie whispered how sorry he was.

"Let's get you too the Hospital son, you need your head stitched. None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Mac's not blaming you, he's just upset with what happened."

"I hope you're right dad. Cause I can't lose her. Not after finding out she was always more then a little brat."

Wrapping his arm around his son, they headed to the Hospital.

..................................................................................

**W**hen they got to the Hospital they rushed Calista into the trauma room.

"Mac... Mac... how's our baby? How is she, Mac?" panicked Stella.

"We don't know yet love. The EMT's think she may have suffered head and possible spinal injuries, internal bleeding, and a few busted ribs. They had to intubate her, just to be safe.

"Why is this happening Mac? One week before her fifteenth birthday. We can't lose her, Mac. Not when she has so much going for her.

"Shh... she's strong love, she'll pull through. Let's just wait and hear. The EMT's could only assess her at the scene. It's the trauma team that will give us the actual report on our daughter."

"Dad... I"m going to take Gregory downstairs and get him something to drink. Did you want me to bring up coffee?"

"Thanks son, please."

While they sat down and waited, Donnie came up with his dad, and the whole cheerleading squad.

"Any news yet, uncle?" he asked with worry.

"Not yet, son. You best stop calling me uncle, especially if you're planning a future with my little girl. Did you get everything settled, Don?"

"I did, Mac. The driver is very sorry. He said the kids came right into his lane. He had no time to blink, let alone stop. That was how fast it happened. Um... Michael is feeling pretty guilty. He's downstairs having his arm casted, everyone else came out with minor scratches."

Nodding that he understood, everyone sat in silence waiting for news on Calista.

**tbc...**


	18. Losing their sponsor

While everyone continued to wait, the squads sponsor showed up. Looking around, he seen Mac and his family in the corner. Walking over, he said...

"Mac... any news on how she's doing?"

"No, nothing yet. I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you had to head back."

"Excuse me, Sheriff," said the doctor.

"Yes. How's my little girl?"

"She's going to be fine. She had fractures to her right hip, a ruptured spleen, three of her ribs were broken, she has a minor concussion, and bruising along her spinal cord."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet. We have her heavily sedated."

"Excuse me... can you tell me if she'll be able to resume regular activities before february?"

Mac looked floored, Stella looked ready to kill, she had a feeling he was here about the sponsorship.

"I honestly don't know. It depends how quickly she heals, and whether she has full use of her hip. If you need anything else, Mac. You know where to find me."

"Thanks doctor, can we see her?" aksed Mac.

"Sure, one at a time."

Mac looked back to Michael. As you were saying, Michael?"

"I was waiting for news on your daughter. I needed to know whether or not, I'll still be sponsoring the team."

"I'm sorry, Stella interrupted loudly.

"Shh... calm down, love."

"No I won't calm down. What you're saying... is because Calista may be unable to participate in the squad, you'll cancel their sponsorship? What the hell is that?"

"Mrs Taylor. The only reason I agreed to sponsor the school was because of your daughter. She has an amazing gift. There would have been major scouts there from all the Universities. She would have been picked up immediatly."

"Oh... now I get it. What's your cut? How much do you get, for scouting out my daughter? You son of bitch, get the hell out of here, now. Take your damn sponsorship with you. We'll find our own way as a community, to get our squad there."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs Taylor. I hope Calista comes out fine."

Watching him walk away, the squad lowered their heads. As Donnie watched them, he said...

"Listen guys. We may be a small close nit community, but we can do powerful things if we work together. If Stella says she'll get us there. Then we should help her, by believing in her words. Calista is going to need our help now. She's going to feel aweful sad when she finds out we lost the sponsorship. So let's not add to that, by making her feel worse."

................................................................................

Arriving at their daughters room, Mac and Stella noticed the cast that covered her. Moving back the sheet, Mac checked his daughters bruised body.

"Hi Mac, hi Stella," said nurse Mary-ann. Would you like to see her back, Mac?"

"Please Mary-ann, thank you."

Looking at her back, he tried not sigh. The bruise was massive, and oddly shaped. The exact shape of the grill on the truck, letting him know she flew backwards, most likely as the car was spinning, causing her to hit the grill, before sliding under the truck.

"Thanks Mary-ann, said Mac."

"You're welcome, Mac. I'll be back later to check on her."

Leaning down toward his daughter, Mac kissed her lips. "Hi baby girl. Dad and mom are here with you. Can you open your beautiful eyes and talk to us."

Not getting any response, Mac and Stella kissed her once again. "It's okay sweetheart, you take your time. Your mom and I, are going to bring in your friends, okay."

Leaving the room, Mac brought in the squad. Then taking Stella by the hand, they left the kids to talk with their daughter.

**tbc...**


	19. Pain and sorrow

Later that night, Donnie stayed with Calista, while Stella headed home with Gregory, and Mac headed back into work. Sitting down beside her, Donnie neared her ear and whispered...

_"Hey brat, how you doin' in there? I miss you, you know. If you opened your eyes and looked into mine, you'd see my tears Calista. I was so scared when I seen you laying under that truck. I thought for sure I was going to lose you, before our lives even began. I need you to come home Calista. I love you, I know that scares you, and as much as it scares me, it's the truth. I don't want to go on without you beside me. Just thought you'd like to know that, baby."_

Resting his head beside hers on his pillow, he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before he heard her cry. Lifting his head, he seen her tears.

"Baby... oh baby, you're awake."

"I hurt... she cried out. I hurt, Donnie."

Pressing her call button, the doctor rushed in with the nurse.

"She's in pain, she said she hurts, bad." said Donnie.

"Nurse... get me 50cc's of morphine please." After injecting through her intravenous tube, the doctor asked... "Can you tell me where most of your pain is Calista?"

"My hip, and my back. It hurts so bad," she cried.

"Calista, how much do you remember about what happened to you?"

"I remember playing with my belt, and we couldn't get it to snap in. I don't know what happened after that. Why am I all casted up?"

"You went flying from the vehicle you were in, Calista. Your back smashed into the grill of a truck, before sliding under it. You are very lucky to be alive."

"I did?" she said with shock. "What about everyone else, are they okay?" she asked with fear.

"They're all fine Calista, minor scrapes and cuts. Everyone is more worried about you." said the doctor.

"What about the pictures? We missed the deadline. What about the sponsorship?" she cried.

"I'm going to leave you with Donnie, Calista. He'll talk you about it. I'm going to call your father, and let him know you are awake."

Once the doctor left the room, Donnie turned and kissed Calista's sweet lips.

_"Baby... we've lost the sponsorship. Michael said due to your injury, he can no longer sponsor us. But I don't want you to worry about that. Our whole town is bonding together, and we're going to raise the money ourselves."_

"No... he can't do this. He can't. I'll be able to cheer again. I'll be better before february. He can't do this? It's not fair to our squad. They can still succeed. I can still work with them."

"Calista... he didn't want the team. He only wanted you. Once he found out you were no longer able to cheer, he wanted nothing to do with us."

"Me? Why? He said he wanted the whole squad."

"He lied Calista. It was only you he was interested in. According to your dad, there were going to be University scouts there. He was hoping to contract you out to one of the Universities. He was doing it for money, Calista. That was his main interest."

"This is great. The squad must be so upset."

"I don't want you to worry about that baby. Please... we are all okay, and we understand. What we really want, is you to get better so we can get back into our practices, and prove to that scout that nothing holds back a Taylor. He needs to know what he missed out on."

Kissing away her tears, her dad walked in with her mom.

"Sweetheart... oh sweetheart, you're awake." cried her mom, as she smothered her in kisses. "Are you in pain, honey? Do you need anything?"

"No mom. I'm fine, just sleepy."

"They gave her more morphine before you got here," said Donnie.

"Calista... do you remember what happened, sweetheart?"

"Just before the accident daddy. Donnie filled me in on the rest, already."

"Okay love. I don't want you to worry about that scout, okay? We are going to get you all to those world wide championships." said her dad.

"I know daddy. Thank you. I just want to sleep now. I'm tired."

Mac could see his daughter was depressed. He could understand her anxiety and worries. But he also knew she was strong enough to survive this set back. In his heart, he knew she would heal and push forward.

Watching her eyes close, he stroked her hair as she fell into sleep.

**tbc...**


	20. Home and presents

As the weeks past, Calista was finally able to go home. Even though it had been a long month, she had missed her birthday. Knowing her next few weeks were going to be even longer, with physio therapy once her cast came off in another two weeks. Seeing her dad walk in with her wheelchair, she gigled.

"I can walk daddy. I don't need that. They gave me a special walking boot that fits over my cast. Plus it's better to work my hip, right? So I'll skip the chair. Oh... and thanks for your big t-shirts daddy, they cover the rest of the hip cast nicely. I love you."

Mac smiled. His little girl was back to being the whirlwind of energy she was before. Taking her by the hand, he walked her to the car.

"Dad... why didn't Donnie pick me up?"

"He had to work for the Petersons today. He's trying to earn extra money for the squad."

"Oh... okay." Pulling up in front of the house, Mac helped her out.

"Do you need any help sweetheart?"

"Nope... I got it dad. Thanks."

Opening the door, she could smell the scents of home she had missed. Seeing no-name running towards her, she braced against the wall so she wouldn't fall. Stroking his ears, neck, and body he rolled side to side for more.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you settled."

"Okay dad. Where is everyone? You can't tell me mom, and MaCanna are out too." she laughed.

Helping her up the steps, Calista became frustrated. "Please daddy, I can do it myself."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Staying behind her, she reached the top and headed down to her room. As she opened her door, she heard... "Surprise... Happy birthday sweetheart."

Seeing her mom holding the cake, and her brother with the presents she smiled. "I thought everyone forgot, thank you mom. It's so good to be home." she cried.

...................................................................

**M**eanwhile, Donnie had finally finished the roofing for the Petersons. Collecting his four hundred and fifty dollars, he headed over to the bank. Placing it in Calista's cheerleading squad account, he headed over to see her.

Knocking on the door, MaCanna answered it with anger. "What is it? Oh... hey Donnie, Calista's upstairs."

"Thanks man, you okay?" asked Donnie.

"No... I'm having problems with Selina. I gotta go. See ya."

Watching him storm away, Donnie headed upstairs. Nearing Calista's room, he seen Mac.

"How is she Mac?"

"She's sleeping, I just gave her her pain meds. You can go sit with her if you want, son."

"Thanks Mac." said Donnie.

Closing the door, Donnie neared her bed. Taking off his shoes, he climbed in beside her, taking her in his arms. Feeling his warmth, and inhaling his scent, she moved closer to him whispering his name... _"Donnie."_

_"Hi baby, I'm here, just sleep."_

Opening her eyes, she smiled up at his handsom face. _"I missed you, Donnie."_

_"I missed you too, baby. I brought you your birthday present. Would you like to see it?"_

_"Mhm... please. What is it?"_

Passing her the little box, he helped her open it. Taking it out, he dangled it in front of her.

_"Aww... Donnie, this is beautiful."_ Watching as the locket danced against the wall, she noticed the initials._ "Oh Donnie. I love the way our initals are seperated by the tiny diamond heart. It's so beautiful."_

Donnie could see her eyes softly close again. He knew it would be at least two hours before some of the medication wore off. Watching her snuggle closer, he seen the blanket slip from her body revealing her scar from where they removed her spleen. Looking at her faded bruises, that still covered her body, he teared up.

Taking the sheet, he covered her again before kissing her head. _"Just sleep Calista, I'll help you put it on when you wake._

**tbc...**


	21. Keeping the squad alive

**O**n monday morning, Calista and her brother headed over to pick up Selina for school. As they arrived MaCanna walked up to her door.

"Good morning sir, is Selina ready?"

"She's not going today MaCanna, she's ill."

"Okay sir, let her know I'll drop by her homework after school please."

Heading back to the car, Calista asked... "what's the matter bro?"

"He said Selina is ill. so she's not going today."

Calista pulled out her calender and checked back to four weeks. "MaCanna... I think she's pregnant. It's been just over five weeks, since you two slept together."

"Please say you're kidding, sissy."

"I'm sorry bro, I can't. I think we should take her a test this afternoon while her parents are at work."

"Christ sissy, I'm not ready for this."

"You should have thought about that, before the two of you played house."

........................................................................................

**P**arking in the school lot, Donnie was waiting to help Calista out of the car.

"Hi Donnie," she said as she kissed him. "Bro... I'll meet you at lunch."

"Thanks sissy."

Walking away from his sister, MaCanna silently prayed that he wasn't going to be a dad.

"Calista... is everything okay, baby?" asked Donnie.

"I hope so Donnie. MaCanna may be in some really hot water. It seems he may have gotten Selina pregnant. I'm going back with him at lunch to do a test. So I won't see you till after."

"That's okay, baby. I'll be here when you get back."

........................................................................................

**H**eading back to school after lunch, Calista knew her brother was still in shock. She knew the worse was yet to come, when they had to tell their parents. all she could do was be there for him when he needed her.

"I'm going to take the afternoon off sissy, I need time to think about things."

"Okay, bro. I'll see you at home."

Watching him screech out of the parking lot, Calista headed to her class.

............................................................................................

**O**nce school had ended, Calista headed down to work with the squad. Watching as they balanced the pyramid, she could hardly wait to get back into it.

"Brenda, stand still on Donnie's shoulders. Keep your balance."

"Sorry Calista, he won't stay still."

"Me? More like you. Why the hell are you shaking, Brenda?"

Feeling the Pyramid give, everyone jumped down before they tumbled on each other.

"Damn... you're dangerous, Brenda. You could have killed us." said Donnie.

"Quit being so mellow dramatic. Honestly... you'd think I caused world to end."

"We need to get this right, Brenda. Especially if Calista isn't ready. You need to be able to hold your balance up there at the top."

"I'm trying God damn it. You try being up there. It's high."

"Is that why you shake, Brenda? Are you scared up there?" asked Calista.

"I guess I am. I'm sorry Calista."

"It's okay. I'm glad you were honest with me. I think tomorrow we'll work on a new type of pyramid. Just in case I can't participate."

"Do you really think, you won't be able too? asked Melissa.

"I honestly don't know, till I get this cast off and see what I can do after physio. Anyway... great practice guys. Same time tomorrow." said Calista.

Once everyone had left the field. Donnie wrapped Calista in his arms. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Now let's get me home. I'd like to check on my brother."

After dropping Calista off, Donnie headed to his second job. He knew the more days he worked. The faster they would have the money for the WWCC.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**a few reviews on what you think so far, would be helpful :) thanks.**


	22. Returning to old routines

**W**hen Calista woke she knew this was the day they would remove her cast. Getting dressed in her fathers large t-shirt and track pants, she placed her hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart, you ready for today?"

"I think so mom. So... how long is Selina staying with us?"

"Till the baby's born. Her parents kicked her out."

"Wow... that's a little harsh. How's MaCanna handling it, knowing she doesn't want his baby?"

"He's hurting, but he'll be fine. Your father and I, are very proud of him for making the choice to keep his child."

"I think we all are mom. Anyway... where's daddy? I'm going to be late."

"He's out by the car. Why don't you head out. I'll make a special lunch for when you come home without your cast."

"Let's hope, mom. I'd really like to get back into my old routines. I feel so out of shape."

Stella honestly tried to be happy for her little girl. But as the therapist had stated, it was going to be very intense therapy, and very painful. Watching her make her way to the car, Stella prayed that her hip had fully healed.

.................................................................................

**W**hen Calista and her father arrived at the Hospital, they took Calista into the room to remove her cast. Holding her fathers hand, he kept her calm with his whispered words of encouragement. Once the cast was removed, they sent her for a quick x-ray. Waiting in the room, Calista couldn't stay calm.

"Why is it taking so long daddy? What if it hasn't healed? What if I can never cheer again? Or run track and field." she said, as she teared up.

"Come on sweetheart, calm down. It's going to work out."

"I hope so daddy. Cause I'm really scared it won't."

...................................................................................

**I**n the x-ray department, the doctor and physio therapist were looking over the slides.

"Hm... I'm honestly not sure, it looks like she's healing nicly. The only thing that bothers me, is the swelling that's around the plate. Now it could just be tissue that hasn't healed yet. Then again, it could be the plate didn't take, which means we'll have to go in and replace it with another."

"I tend to disagree. The hip has completely healed. I think starting her on an intense therapy plan, is the best choice at this time. If it seems she can't handle it, or she's having pain and swelling, then we can recheck the bone. Like I said... it could just be tissue that hasn't healed." said the therapist.

"Okay... let's go give the young lady her news."

.......................................................................................

**W**alking into the room, Calista sat up and wiped at her tears.

"Okay young lady. Looks like the hip has healed, and the plate is working. But... we have noticed some swelling around the bone. Now... it could just be tissue that hasn't healed yet, so what we are going to do is start you on half hour therapy sessions twice a week. But before we do, you have to promise me that you're not going to do anything silly, like jump hurdles, or jump off the shoulders of your squad. It's very important that you only do the exercises we give you. Else you will find yourself back in here, most likely in traction. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Deal. I promise not to take any risks, thank you so much."

"Okay, we are going to fit you for a brace. Then you can pick up your schedule for your appointments, at the front desk. Good luck Calista."

" A brace? Do I have to wear it all the time?"

"For the next four weeks, yes. But it's very flexable, and allows you to do almost everything that you would without it."

"Oh... okay. Thank you Dr Roberts, see ya."

With the doctors out of the room, Mac said... "try to stay positive sweetheart. It will be off for good before you know it."

"I know daddy." Calista jumped into her fathers arms. "I love you daddy. I love you, so much."

Smiling, Mac carried his little girl to the car.

**tbc...**

**.....................................................................**

**Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged. :)**


	23. Naughty parents

When Calista got home, she could hear her brother arguing with Selina. Heading up to her brothers room to help with the nursery, it wasn't long before Selina shot off her mouth, leaving MaCanna to storm out before he said something he'd regret.

Walking downstairs, Calista left her dad to deal with Selina. Seeing her brother on the back porch, Calista sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay, bro. Once she has the baby, she'll be out of your life for good."

"I know sissy, she just makes me want to slap her sometimes. How can anyone hate a child?"

"I don't know bro, and it doesn't really matter. For this child is going to have so much love, he'll never know what hate is."

"Thanks sissy. So what did the doctor say?"

"I can start my physio. But I can't place to much pressure on the hip yet. Which means no jumping, tumbling, or cheering. I'm really scared bro, scared that I'm not going to be ready by february for the competition."

"You'll be ready sissy. You're very strong, and very determined. That's what it takes to succeed. Besides that... you're a Taylor. Failing isn't allowed, remember?"

Kissing her brothers cheek, she whispered... _"you are going to make a wonderful daddy to your child."_

Seeing Donnie walking up the driveway, she gave her brother one more kiss, and left him to his thoughts. Nearing Donnie's side, he noticed her cast was gone, replaced with a brace.

"Whoa... look at my girl, all beautiful and healed. I can see that gorgeous leg again."

"Yeah right. It's full of dead skin and scabs from scratching inside the cast." she giggled.

"Doesn't matter, you're still sexy, baby." Smacking a kiss on her, he didn't hear Mac walk by, and as he neared them, he pulled them by the ears.

"Keep your lips off my little girl, Donnie."

"Mac Taylor... leave those kids alone and get in here." yelled Stella while laughing. He was forever torturing his kids.

Walking into the house, Stella pulled his ears. "Behave, Mr Taylor."

Backing his wife into the door, he wrapped his arms around her, and grinded himself into her_. "Mm... if I can't annoy the kids, then I'll have too, love you."_ he whispered against her neck, as he swept her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs.

Tossing her on the bed, he looked at her with hunger and greed.

"Mm... where to start on my beautiful wife. Maybe the toes? Or maybe her cute her little nose." Slipping off her shoes, he took her toe into his mouth suckling it deep. Seeing his wife's eyes close in ecstacy, followed by her arms raising above her head, he knew he was right to start with the toes.

Sliding his tongue up her calf, he stopped along the way, and gently bit, as she cried out his name... _"Mmaaaaac."_

Moving closer to her inner thighs, he placed her legs over his shoulders, and inhaled her womanly scent. _"Mm... you're in heat for me love. Aren't you? You're craving, and drooling for my touch across your bud."_

_"Pleeease Mac. Always you make me drown in your passion. Even after all these years it's never cooled. It scares me how deep your love melts through our souls Mac. Always leaving me __craving in the sensual desire of your love."_

Seeing his wife's tears, he now knew what she needed. Pulling her up toward him, he placed her on his lap. Rasing her up upon his shaft, he slowly, sensually, tenderly rocked within her. Feeling her hands slide around his neck, followed by her tongue, as it twirled circles around his ear.

_"I love you, Mac." _she whispered upon his ear._ "I love you so much, it aches. Don't ever stop Mac, don't ever let the ache I feel for you, go away."_

_"Never love, Never will I allow our love to cool."_ Laying her down without missing a beat. He plunged deep into her, feeling her walls kiss and beg for more, as her first orgasm overtook her. Flipping them, he released her long beautiful curls as they shadowed the outside world for a while.

Sitting herself up on her husbands chest. She moved with soft, slow, sensual strokes. Leaving him to toss his head in endless rapture. The slowness of her strokes were killing him, yet still he would not allow himself release. Not until he knew, she was ready to release with him. Feeling her walls tighten again, he knew she was nearing orgasm. Gripping her hips, he plunged deep, holding her, not allowing her to move. Wanting her to feel his shaft pulsate his seed into her.

Collapsing on her husbands chest, she entwined their fingers, _"I love you, Mac."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_ Not releasing himself from her, he flipped them into the spoon position. Then pulling up the blanket he covered them both in the warmth.

**tbc...**


	24. Living our dream, We won

**World Wide Cheerleading Competition.**

They had finally arrived in Florida. Everything they had worked for and earned for, had become a reality. Settling in their rooms, Calista and the girls changed into their swimsuits, and headed down to the beach.

Placing on her bikini, Calista noticed the large scar down her hip and leg, followed by the one where they removed her spleen. Changing back into her shorts and t-shirt, she met the others downstairs.

"Calista... aren't you swimming?"

"Um... not right now, I have a headache from the flight, I'm just going to rest in the shade."

Watching the other girls swim, Stella sat down beside her daughter.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Hm... it's nothing mom. Just wish Donnie would hurry and get here, and I'm worried about my bro. Selina should be giving birth soon, and I really hope to be back in time."

"I'm sure we will, love. I'm just surprised you're not showing off that beautiful silver bikini you bought."

"I will mom, I just have a headache right now. I think I'm going to lay down."

Once back in her room, Calista noticed the new uniforms they had purchased for the competition tomorrow. Seeing they were two piece, and very mini, she knew everyone would see her scars. It's not that she was vein. It was just she felt insecure of her scaring, it looked raw and was still raised in some spots.

Hearing the knock st the door, she said... "come in, it's open."

Seeing Donnie walked in was her breaking point. Always he had this way of seeing right through her. Of knowing her thoughts, before she even mentioned them. Running into his arms, she softly cried.

_"Whoa... hey baby, what is it?_ _I thought you'd be on the beach in your new bikini, knocking all the boys on their butts."_

_"You're the only boy I want to knock anywhere," _she cried.

"_Aww... come on, baby. I feel the same way. I was just teasing. Now tell me what's wrong."_

_"I'm not being vein, I swear. I guess I'm just subconscious about my scars. I tried on my bikini, and I couldn't see anything but the scars. I never realized how disgusting they looked till now."_

_"They're not disgusting, Calista. They are just scars. Battle scars that show you survived that horrible accident. Trust me when I say, the guys are going to care less about your scars. The only thing they are going to see is your beautiful, gorgeous body. Now go change, and I'll take you swimming."_

Removing herself from Donnie's arms, she slipped off her shirt in front of him, and revealed her beautiful olive skin that danced against the silver bikini top, showing her full breasts. Feeling his body respond, he tried to turn away.

_"Don't turn away Donnie, please touch me. Show me that the scars mean nothing."_

_"I don't think I can, Calista. For once I touch you, I may not be able to stop."_

Reaching for his hand, she placed along the scar on her rib cage. Caressing his hand down it, she made him follow it to her thigh, and as he caressed her scar, she closed her eyes and softly cried out... _"Dooooooonnie."_

He could feel her body shudder against him, he could see her head fall back revealing her neck to him, telling him without words to kiss her. God he knew he should stop, but she was more then an aphrodisiac, she was the air he breathed. Leaning into her neck, he gently suckled, sending her to climax out her first orgasm.

_"Mmmm... aaaaaaah... please Donnie, I want to feel."_

Crushing his lips to hers, he kissed her in fiery passion. Feeling as she slithered her fingers down his pants, unclipping them, reaching her hand inside, as she wrapped her fingers around his thickness, his length.

Placing his hand into her bikini pants, his fingers danced along her now soaken bud, stroking faster, petting deeper, till they both came in erotic bliss. Leaning against each other now, neither willing to move, neither willing to stop the passion that floated around them.

_"That was beautiful Donnie, I can't wait till the day we marry. I long to feel what making love is like. If it's as wonderful, and beautiful as they say."_

_"It will be Calista. I promise to take your passion to new heights. Your first time will be remembered for every day, and every year that follows. I promise you that. I love you."_

Helping her restrap her bikini bra, they headed down to the beach.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................**

**thanks for the review Maja. *smiles***


	25. Married to you forever

When the squad woke the following morning, they finshed breakfast, showered and changed into their uniforms. Admiring themselves in the mirror, they could feel the nervousness set in.

"God Calista, I'm so nervous. Do you have any idea how many schools are here?" said Brenda.

"Yeah... tons. But you know what. That doesn't matter. We are going to go out there, do our best, and bring home first, second, or third place. One of those trophy's have our name them. I just know it."

With everyone dressed, they headed onto the field.

"Look Calista, there's that scout. Here he comes." said Melissa.

"Calista Taylor, look at you. I see you made it. How nice. Oh my... I sure hope those scars don't show to the judges. It could dock you a few points." he said trying to rattle the team into screwing up. For he knew Calista was dangerous competition to the school he was now sponsoring.

Hearing the conversation from behind him, Donnie turned, brought up his fist and punched him in the mouth.

"You have five seconds to get your ass back to your team. Are we understood?"

Wiping at his lip, he backed away.

"Let it go, baby. He's worried. He knows with you here, his school no longer stands a chance."

"I know Donnie. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Hearing their name called, they headed out to the field. Standing off to the side, Don and Stella watched on, she knew that the gang back home would be watching too, on the big screens. Nearing the end of their routine, Stella gripped Donnie's hand as Calista climbed to the top of the pyramid. Hearing them yell out their school name, Calista triple summersaulted, landing perfectly on her feet into the splits. Hearing the screams and cheers from the audience, as they were given an standing ovation.

....................................................................................

As they all waited on pins and needles, two University coaches neared the squad. One from Florida State, one from Texas.

"Hello. I'm with FSU, and we are interested in offering you and your squad a scholorship into our University."

Calista smiled. "I'm sure the girls and guys would love that. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait three years for me. I'm only a freshman."

The coach looked shocked. "You're a freshman? Yet you run your own squad? Make your own cheers?"

"Mhm... I love cheering. It was pure luck that my squad needed a new captain."

"Well young lady, you are very impressive. We'd still like to have you now. We can offer you private tutors to get you through your next three years. This way you can come to Florida and cheer for us."

Calista thought about it. She knew leaving her family behind, as well as her Donnie, was something she wasn't ready for.

"As much as I'd love to say yes. I have to decline. I'm only fifteen, and would love to enjoy being a teenager for a few more years. Also... alot can happen between now and then. Leaving me unable to cheer, and you unable to accept me. This in the long run would leave me with no other means of education, or skill. But once again, I thank you for the offer."

"You are very wise for your years. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"We are, said Stella."

Hearing the call for the results. The coaches headed back to their teams. Listening as the places were given out, Calista became nervous. There were only to places left. First runner up, and first place. Both were amazing size trophies, that would look amazing in their display case at school.

Listening closely, they heard...

_"First runner up in the 2009 cheerleading finals is... Southern Nash High School, North Carolina."_

Calista couldn't believe it. They had done it. They had won first runner up. Leaving the summer open to millions of experiences if the other team for one reason or another had to back out. Heading up to recieve their medals and trophies, they stood on the podium with the second and third place while they announced the 2009 champions.

With everyone standing in place, the four winning teams yelled out one final cheer....

_"W. W. C. C. Rocks." Rah, rah, rah."_

**The End.**

**............................................................................................**

**Epi**

**Four Years later....**

Calista was standing in her little bridal room waiting for her dad to show up and walk her down the aisle. She couldn't believe the day had finally come to marry Donnie. Now at nineteen, Calista knew all her dreams were falling into place. She would be starting her second year of med school, and hopefully one day soon a family.

Seeing her brother chasing his four year old son Kincaid brought a smile to her already tearful face. She was happy her brother had married Lisa-ann. They made a lovely couple and already had a complete family with her little girl.

Wiping at her tears, she sat down and fixed her make-up. A short time later, she heard the door open, turning, she seen her dad.

"Hey Daddy, are we ready?" she smiled through her tears.

"More then ready love. I just can't believe I'm losing my little girl. It seemed like only yesterday I was changing your diapers, and chasing you through the house."

"Aww... I love you too, daddy. I'll always be your little girl. Always you and me daddy. No matter what."

Taking his daughters hand, they headed downstairs towards the alter. Walking up to the Priest, Mac gave his daughter a kiss before placing her hand in Donnie's.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he whispered.

"Never sir. Never will I hurt your little girl."

Nodding he understood. Mac sat down beside his family.

........................................................................

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in this church. To bring together, Calista, and Donnie in holy matramony. If anyone can show just cause as to why this couple should not be wed. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hearing the silence fill the little church, the Priest continued...

Calista... if you would take Donnie's left hand...

Donnie...This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring,

with all that I have and all that I am.

Sliding the ring on, Donnie said...

Calista... I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and

the desire of my heart.

Taking his ring, Donnie took Calista's left hand and said...

Calista... This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this

ring, with all that I have and all that I am.

Sliding the ring on her finger, Calista then repeated...

Donnie... I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment

and the desire of my heart.

Then by the power invested in me, and in God's holy kingdom. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Donnie... you may now kiss your bride."

As Donnie and Calista kissed, everyone cheered.

Throwing rice as they walked down the aisle, Mr and Mrs Flack headed off to start thier new life together as husband and wife.

**End.**

..........................................................................................

**Join me for the final story in the Blue Moon Series. "Gregory's Story"**

How does a seventeen year old teen, hold in a secret that is slowly tearing him apart? Being the cause of his parents accident that has left them both in critical condition. Too terrified to tell. To scared that his family would hate him for not doing, as his father had asked him. So much guilt inside that he lashes out more then ever, getting into trouble with other boys at school. Unable to handle him, Calista sends him to MaCanna. But after a few weeks, MaCanna realizes that even he can't handle his brothers tempers and outbursts.

Calling their now divorced uncle Danny, in New York. They send Gregory to him, hoping that he will be able to straighten him out before their parents come through. While in New York, Gregory falls for Danny's second daughter, Daniella. A beautiful blond hair beauty with eyes of forest green that Danny maintained full custody of. Feeling their love begin to blume, Danny wonders if Daniella may be the key to get through to Gregory, before it's too late.

**Coming Soon to ffnet**

**...........................................................................................**

**Thanks to all who read. Special thanks to MAFW and x-natalie-x for reviewing. :)**


End file.
